


The Pilot's Second Chance

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>Lily makes a move... or does she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pilot's Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuceTheWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuceTheWriter/gifts).



“Little young aren’t you?”

“Old enough to know what I want…”

Lily is smirking even as she moves into the woman’s space, her eyes bright as she looks up at the other woman. 

“Besides, at least I won’t run into some man’s arms….”

Annie’s eyes flicker with a mix of pain and sadness and Lily sighs softly, her voice gentle. 

“You deserve better…”

“She wasn’t even…”

“I know.”

Lily smiles then, breaking the mood and leans up a little to kiss Annie’s cheek lightly. 

“She never wanted the chance… so let someone who does take that chance instead….”

“You mean…”

“If you like.”

Lily smirks. 

“I’ve got nowhere to be for… at least five hours.”


End file.
